Enseñamelo
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Damian es un niño curioso despues de todo... y ha descubierto que una "parte" de su cuerpo no es iguala la de los demas y decide hacer sus propias investigaciones


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Enséñamelo-**

Gotham casi no tiene días tranquilos, pero cuando los tiene son los más tranquillos del mundo, esos días se puede ir por lo callejones tranquilamente sin necesidad de usar protección extra, como una gran musculatura o un traje del chico maravilla, sin catanas, armas del baticinturon o nudillos de bronce, esos días le agradaban a Colin—Gracias por invitarme a pasar el día en tu casa Damian— dijo el pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer a la piscina de manera estruendosa

—Tt, eso debió doler—dijo el moreno al oír el golpe sonoro en el agua—deberías ser más cuidadoso

—No duele para nada—dijo el pelirrojo como si nada—ya sabes el venom…

—si claro, eso… Tt, odio estos días —se quejó el joven Wayne

—¿No te gusta nadar?

—No me gusta tanta tranquilidad, sin crímenes en Gotham todo se pone flojo y aburrido— el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado, por momentos olvidaba el extraño sentido de la vida que tenía su amigo— Da igual…

—Si tú lo dices— el pelirrojo le dirigió una sonrisa amable

—Así es, yo lo digo…ahora ven…vayamos por algo de comer— Damian se dirigió a la salida de la piscina seguido de su amigo.

No era que Damian odiara los días tranquilos, sino que más bien no le gustaba estar de ocioso, cada vez que no estaba entrenando su mente comenzaba a divagar y acababa observando o preguntándose cosas que más de una ocasión le habían metido en problemas, estaba casi seguro que el ultimo "objeto de su curiosidad" le traería algunas complicaciones—¿pasa algo? — el pelirrojo estaba algo incómodo, había notado que su amigo le miraba insistente la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, se estaba comenzando a avergonzar más porque iba solo en boxers secándose todo el cuerpo—¿Damian?

—No es nada… —disimuladamente el Wayne continuo secando su cuerpo, luego procedió a quitarse la ropa interior inclinándose un poco hasta tener casi de frente el motivo de sus observaciones a Colin, cuando estiró una mano para tocar a su amigo este dio unos pasos atrás

—Eh… ¿Damian? — el pelirrojo notó como su amigo se incorporaba ya sin su ropa interior y dirigía su mirada nuevamente a él… miraba cierta parte de su cuerpo y luego hacia lo mismo con la propia

—No lucen iguales…—definitivamente esa expresión no era algo que Colin estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar tan seguido.

Cuando acabó el dia y no se encendió la batiseñal Damian suspiró desganado seguía pensando en aquel extraño episodio que había vivido con Colin, y es que aunque se había puesto nervioso al principio luego se mostró por demás cooperativo, pero haberle visto desnudo y haber observado cierta parte de su cuerpo que al parecer no era igual que al de los otros le hizo pensar en que tenía que cerciorarse de un par de cosas; ya sabía en qué ocupar su tiempo.

En uno de los baños de la mansión se abrieron las llaves para dejar caer agua caliente, formando una buena nube de vapor, a Dick le gustaba bañarse con agua muy caliente para relajarse, dejo caer sus ropas conforme el vapor iba llenando el cuarto de baño, comenzó a tararear una canción… Dick amaba cantar en el baño porque por el ruido del agua cayendo nadie podía oírle, se metió bajo la regadera y cerró la cortina.

—Demonios….—Había olvidado que Dick se bañaba entre vapor y humedad, casi casi entre niebla de nada valdría escabullirse no podría ver nada a siempre vista sin ser notado—Grayson —

— ¿ah? — Richard se llenó de extrañeza al ver que había una pequeña figura del otro lado de la cortina—¿Damian? —Notó como asintió — Damian este baño está ocupado… hay otros cinco baños en la casa ve a uno de esos ¿sí? Si usas el inodoro se ira el agua caliente.

—No vine a eso Grayson— Damian uso su voz más tierna para la siguiente frase— ¿puedo tomar un baño contigo?

La cortina se corrió un poco dejando ver la cara extrañada y casi escandalizada de Dick—no lo sé Damian… eso no es muy… es decir… ya estás muy grande… — Rochard estaba por demás incomodo ¿Cuántas veces al dia te preguntan algo como eso?

—Lo se…pero —Damian agachó su cabeza—vi en una película que es común entre hermanos …, y bueno como tú eres mi hermano mayor yo pensé que… — el menor comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, Dick casi se pone a llorar e la emoción por lo que había dicho Damian

—Dami… eso es muy tierno, vale está bien— Dick corrió la cortina para que el menor pudiera entrar, en menos de dos segundos el joven Wayne ya estaba dentro de la ducha —espero que el agua no esté muy caliente

—Tt, está bien— la verdad es que apenas soportaba tanta temperatura, pero bueno su truco había funcionado, apelar al sentimentalismo con Dick siempre daba buenos resultados—¡¿que estas?! —Damian sintió las manos de Dick sobre su cabeza

—Jeje, pues te lavo el cabello, esto se hace cuando uno se baña con su hermano menor— de manera entre divertida y algo brusca Dick talló con shampoo la cabeza del menor, luego lo llevo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sacándole más de una mueca a su pequeño acompañante—¡Listo! — Dick le hizo una seña a Damian señalando su espalda

—¿Qué?

—Tállame la espalda, hay lugares donde no alcanzo— el menor chasqueo con la lengua y tomo el jabón , lo pasó tímida y toscamente por la espalda del mayor, pero en unos segundos cayó en cuenta de que era su oportunidad, comenzó a mover las manos de manera más amable, enjabonando a su hermano

—Oh si… hoy quedare más limpio de lo normal— comentó Dick en tono de broma… quizá después de todo no había nada de malo en lo que había pedido Damian… cerró sus ojos y se metió bajo el chorro de agua, luego sintió algo raro en el toque del menor, las manos estaban ahora de su espalda a la parte delantera de su cuerpo, cuando las sintió por la cintura de una manera muy sugestiva, se escandalizó un poco—¡Damian! —se apartó de inmediato.

—Tt— Damian se hizo a un lado

—¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

—Nada Grayson— el mayor vio que la mirada de Damian estaba fija en su cuerpo algo más al sur del pecho, colocó sus manos para cubrirse— suficiente Richard, ya he visto suficiente— tan rápido como había llegado, Damian volvió a dejar la regadera, Dick estaba por demás confundido.

Tomó su libreta e hizo sus anotaciones, no eran muchas, era más bien como un registro donde habían unos cuantos nombres, anotaba junto a ellos, después de haber abandonado la regadera y dejar confundido a Dick se dirigió a buscar al siguiente en la lista.

Jason no gustaba mucho de regresar a la mansión Wayne, en serio no le agradaba mucho, pero tenía ventajas como tener una cama cómoda y ropa limpia; no había nada de malo en usar pijama de vez en cuando y ponerse una bata de baño y asi estaba cuando escucho ese ruido extraño, era un paranoico de primera.

Con cuidado observó todo a su alrededor no había nada fuera de lugar, aparentemente… con cuidado tomó el arma que guardaba bajo su almohada y se dirigió al closet, lo abrió de manera rápida, para encontrar solamente ropas, apuntó con el arma y revisó ¿sería su imaginación?, prefirió no dejar nada al azar, reviso bajó la cama y en el pasillo, no hubo nada.

—Demonios…— se percató que la ventana estaba ligeramente abierta dejando que se cuele un poco de aire frio de la noche que le erizó la piel

—¡Bu! — Con una sonrisa burlona y de un movimiento rápido Damian se adentró en la habitación de Jason por la ventana —Hola Todd

—¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —Jason vio como el menor se apoyaba en sus hombros y le daba la vuelta—¡Fuera de mi habitación!

—En un segundo —Damian le arrojó un par de golpes, golpes que a Jason no le hicieron mayor efecto—buen trabajo Todd — Damian sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas

—¿Qué demonios haces? — el mayor esquivo los zarpazos que el chico le arrojaba con el arma blanca, le rasgó la bata— ¿Qué? ¿piensas matarme?

—Nop…—dijo pícaramente mientras lanzaba un corte más y dejaba abierta la bata de par en par—lo tengo…— miro directo a la piel de Jason, como lo supuso estaba desnudo debajo de esa prenda

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! — Sin pensarlo más el mayor se llevó una mano a cubrir sus partes y la otra a intentar golpear al menor —¡Maldito pervertido! —Jason pudo ver como el menor clavó el cuchillo en el suelo, para luego dar un par de saltos y volver a salir por la ventana, todo eso había sido raro para Jason pero muy fructífero para Damian, había podido ver lo que quería.

No se podía mover, todo pasó muy rápido estaba caminando por un pasillo de la mansión iba desprevenido, pero era normal estar y sentirse a salvo dentro de su casa, así que no pudo prever que le noquearan y acabara atado de manos y pies; Tim estaba atado de manos y pies con la boca tapada pero los ojos libres—Hola Drake— reconoció la voz que le hablaba desde un rincón, de reojo pudo observar y reconocer la figura que se acercó a el

—¿Damian? ¿Qué carajo quieres? —a duras penas pudo dejar salir las palabras por su amordazada boca

—¡Shh! — Damian se acercó con una mirada que a Tim le causaba bastante temor —no te preocupes que no vamos a tardar— Tim se removio al sentir que Damian se subía a la cama y ponía sus manos sobre su cuerpo quitándole la ropa

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —Tim comenzó a moverse con mucho enojo

—Quédate quieto Drake …— Tim sintió como el pequeño demonio le rompía la ropa, como pudo el joven Red Robin alcanzó a tumbar a Damian de la cama—Tt…estúpido Drake….como sea ya pude ver lo que quería— como si nada abandono la habitación dejando amordazado a su hermano.

Cuando regresó de la Atalaya Bruce no se imaginó encontrar tanto problema en casa, estaba por demás nervioso sobre todo por el tipo de queja que había recibido sus tres hijos mayores le habían hablado de lo que Damian había estado haciendo.

"Esta de mirón" fue la conclusión de todos, pasando por decir palabras como "enfermo" y "pervertido" por alguna extraña razón el chico se había dado por estar observando la parte delantera de sus hermanos, viéndolos desnudos y usando todas las artimañas de las que era capaz.

—Damian— le buscó en toda la mansión y obtuvo finalmente la respuesta de donde estaba, la baticueva… agradeció que estuviera ahí , la verdad es que estaba muy nervioso no quería tener que hablar con su hijo de temas que él consideraba espinosos—Damian no puedes ir por ahí observándole el pene a las personas— dijo Bruce practicando mientras bajaba las escaleras, se aclaró la garganta—jovencito, si quieres verle sus partes a los demás debes pedírselos amablemente… — Bruce negó con la cabeza ¿en qué diablos pensaba? Sonaba casi tan tonto como lo que estaba haciendo Damian

Le encontró entrenando arduamente como siempre, era un niño dedicado, sonrio al verlo, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención el chico enseguida se detuvo y volteo a verlo—¿padre?

—Hola Hijo…— Damian se mostró un poco desconfiado de verlo tan amable

—¿Pasa algo padre? —Damian no se andaba con rodeos

—Pues lo mismo iba a preguntarte—el chico puso una cara un tanto mal humorada

—Iré al grano padre porque seguro esos perdedores ya te habrán dicho así que lo diré sin rodeos… —Bruce tragó saliva ante lo que pudiera decir su hijo— he descubierto que una parte de mi cuerpo no es igual a la de los otros chicos y estoy comparándolas…

—Eso es… eh… no es correcto

—¿Por qué?

—No puedes estar andando por ahí observando a la gente para estar comparando tu… parte…con la de otros…—Bruce se avergonzó al instante

—Tt, seguramente el tuyo es igual que el mío —Bruce comenzó a sudar frio— quiero verlo…

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, quiero demostrar que estoy en lo correcto, tú y yo estamos iguales en tamaño y forma

—Pero…

—Enséñamelo padre y yo te enseño el mío — el chico se llevó las manos a su ropa para dar énfasis a sus palabras

—Ni lo pienses

—Tt, padre si no lo haces por las buenas lo veré por la fuerza— Bruce suspiró nervioso—por favor padre…

—Está bien te enseño pero luego de eso tendremos una plática jovencito…

—Como quieras —Damian sonrió victorioso.

Bruce estaba por demás nervioso, levantó un poco la camisa vio que su hijo le miraba con curiosidad, comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón, estaba muy nervioso —¡No puede ser! — la queja llamó la atención de Bruce, el mayor se incomodó al ver que su hijo levantaba la ropa de manera rápida— no estamos igual… —Bruce se confundió mucho mas

—Pero si no…

—Pensé que el tuyo sería igual al mío—se quejó Damian —¡ahora resulta que tu luces igual que esos idiotas adoptados!

—¡Sin insultos Damian! —Bruce se sorprendió por la reacción de su hijo, no entendía bien que estaba pasando— ¿me puedes decir a que te refieres? no te mostrado nada…

—Ya he visto todo lo que necesito —el menor se acomodó su ropa muy frustrado—¡Tu ombligo no es igual al mio! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el tuyo está hundido como el de los demás?

—el… ¿el ombligo? —el padre de Damian suspiró aliviado —bueno hijo… —Bruce le hizo una seña para que se acercara a el— no tiene nada que ver con genética sino en cómo hicieron que se te cayera el cordón umbilical cuando eras un bebé

—¿Es malo que el mío este saltado?

—Para nada, tú no tienes nada de malo, tu ombligo es perfecto como esta y es normal que sea diferente al de tus hermanos…

—Si tú lo dices padre

—Anda anímate, no pasa nada es normal que nuestro cuerpo luzca diferente se heredan rasgos de manera genética pero algunas cosas cambian al crecer…—explicó Bruce —ahora con respecto a eso de tener curiosidad, la próxima vez que tengas dudas sobre algo así ven y pregúntame ¿entendido? Algunos toman a mal que se les espíe, se les secuestre o se les toque sin su permiso—Damian puso una mala cara—¿quedó claro?

—Si padre…

—Bueno regresemos a la mansión—Bruce estaba aliviado de que Damian solo tuviera curiosidad por la forma del ombligo, no estaba listo para volver a tener pláticas sobre cambios y hormonas con otro de sus hijos, estaba seguro que ese trabajo en esa ocasión bien podría haberlo hecho Dick, sin darse cuenta llegaron de nuevo a la mansión

—Padre, ¿Qué es lo que pensaban que estaba observando?

—No nada… —Bruce trato de evadir el tema— nada en particular

—Bueno ahora que lo dices… padre… —Bruce tragó Saliva —¿Por qué tienen cabello en la parte de abajo?

—Diablos… —Bruce se llevó una mano en la cara

—Por que pude notar que Drake tiene menos que Todd y Grayson parece que se afeita… y— Bruce hizo una mueca de nerviosismo

—¡Dick, Tim,Jason! — si iba a tener esa platica prefería no enfrentarla solo, solo esperaba que a su pequeño e "inocente" Damian no se le ocurriera querer hacer de nuevo observaciones de primera mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno ¿que les ha parecido? segun parece Damian es un pequeño pervertido... bueno mas bien un pequeño curioso, Bruce tiene motivos de sobra por estar nervioso ante lo que su pequeño hijo pueda pregunar o se le pueda ocurrir al menos solo se le ocurrio espiar a sus hermanos y no a los de la liga... por cierto supongo que todos pensaron que Damian estaba viendo ombligos ¿verdad? no creo que alguien pudiera pensar en otra parte del cuerpo ¿ o si?... ¡Ah! la inocencia de los niños...

Como siempre espero que les haya gustado, que se hayan reido un rato y como lo he estado haciendo ultimamente les invito a pasar, leer y dejar un review en mis otros trabajos que estan en esta misma categoria y en Young Justice, ojala les gusten y les den ganas de inscribirse para poder seguir de cerca las cosas que escribo...

En fin un saludo para todos, nos leemos pronto.

See ya!


End file.
